À la recherche d'une prise de conscience
by LynnTaylor
Summary: Les examens ne pouvant pas avoir lieu, la nouvelle directrice, Minerva McGonagall, a décidé d'inviter les élèves de dernière année à revenir passer leurs ASPICs. C'est ainsi qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et d'autres reviennent achever leur scolarité. Tous essaient de surmonter leur chagrin pour pouvoir aller de l'avant. Certaines personnes pourraient même étonner notre trio.
1. Intro

Bonjour :). J'espère que vous allez bien.

Je vous présente ma fiction : À la recherche d'une prise de conscience.

Ce sera une histoire qui parlera d'amour, bien évidemment, mais aussi d'une recherche de soi-même. Hermione et Drago sont deux adolescents, et même si les évènements ont du les faire grandir plus rapidement, ils restent tout de même deux jeunes gens qui cherchent à profiter du reste de leur adolescence.

J'essaierai de respecter les caractères des personnages, leur attitude habituelle, je les ferai simplement évoluer d'une manière différente de celle de J.K Rowling.

Voilà, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira !

LynnTaylor.

Résumé :

Les examens ne pouvant pas avoir lieu, la nouvelle directrice, Minerva McGonagall, a décidé d'inviter les élèves de dernière année à revenir passer leurs ASPICs. C'est ainsi qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et d'autres reviennent achever leur scolarité. Tous essaient de surmonter leur chagrin pour pouvoir aller de l'avant. Certaines personnes pourraient même étonner notre trio.

Disclaimer :

Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Rated :

Je pense que ma fiction peut être classée dans la section"T", mais au cas où … Je préfère la placer en "M".

Dernière précision :

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, si il y a des incohérences, des fautes, si c'est tout simplement nul … Tant que vous vous justifiez, ça me va

Bonne lecture ! :).


	2. Chapitre 1

À Londres, prés de la gare de King's Cross, une jeune femme sort d'un taxi. Elle extrait difficilement sa valise, peu habituelle, du coffre et remercie le chauffeur d'un sourire et d'une vingtaine de livres sterling. Elle prend son chat roux sous son bras et fait trainer sa valise sur les quais de la gare, en direction du quai 9 3/4.

En ce Lundi 1er Septembre 1997, la gare est bondée. Elle se fraie difficilement un chemin vers le mur de brique qui la mènera vers un autre monde, chez elle. Arrivée à environ 3 mètres du mUr, elle commence à accélérer. Les Londoniens sont si peu attentifs à ce qui se passe en dehors de leur bulle qu'il ne remarque même pas la jeune femme passer au travers d'un mur et disparaitre.

De l'autre côté, l'heure est aux au revoir. Elle voit plusieurs familles s'enlacer chaleureusement et des larmes sur le visage des mères, anxieuse à l'idée de laisser leurs enfants partir loin d'elles. La jeune fille, elle, n'a plus de famille, non. Elle a ensorcelé ses parents pour qu'ils déménagent et ne se souviennent plus d'elle, comme si elle n'avait jamais vécu auprès d'eux, comme si elle n'avait tout simplement jamais existé. Alors oui, elle est triste, elle aimerait les revoir, mais elle n'est pas assez expérimentée pour pouvoir annuler le puissant sortilège d'Amnésie qu'elle leur a lancé. Donc elle ne fait que penser à eux, elle les garde dans son coeur et regrette parfois d'en être arrivée là, même si ça a été pour leur propre protection. Elle sèche ses yeux humides et se dirige vers un groupe de têtes rousses.

La jeune fille se racle la gorge derrière ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. D'un même mouvement, ils se retournent et leurs visages s'éclairent :

"Hermione !", s'écrient-ils d'une même voix.

Elle sourit et les enlace avant de saluer la famille Weasley. Molly Weasley, la maman poule par excellence, la serre fort dans ses bras et la réprimande sur sa perte de poids :

"- Ma chérie, il faut manger, je sens presque tes côtes !"

Elle rougit mais ne s'en formalise pas, elle sait très bien qu'elle a maigrit du au stress de la bataille, et à l'angoisse de se retrouver seule, mais elle sait qu'une fois au château, elle se sentira mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Le trio décide d'aller chercher un compartiment libre, sachant que l'heure tourne et qu'il est presque 11h.

Ils s'y installent et commencent à papoter gaiement. Soudain le train se mit en branle et Ginny Weasley pénétra dans le compartiment. Avec un grand sourire, elle s'assit à côté d'Harry et posa sa tête sur ses épaules. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cet amour sincère. Elle ne se doutait pas que, derrière sa mèche rousse, Ronald la fixait tristement. Il avait avoué son amour à Hermione après la bataille. Malheureusement pour lui, elle l'avait éconduit en s'excusant, lui disant qu'elle n'éprouvait pour lui rien de plus qu'un amour fraternel. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé ne plus en parler, et Ronald commençait petit à petit à oublier les sentiments qu'il avait envers celle qu'il aimait depuis plus de 4 ans.

Bercée par les secousses du train, Hermione s'endort et rêve de ses parents. Elle se voit tenir cette photo, celle où ils sont en France, en Bretagne. C'est un randonneur qui les avait prit en photo. Leurs sourires éclatant, la mer déchainée à l'arrière-plan, l'amour tout simplement. Une goutte d'eau tombait sur la photo, une de ses larmes. Elle se voit se lever, descendre les escaliers, et jeter se maudit sort sur ses parents. Ses larmes coulent en silence. Et finalement, elle se voit s'éloigner d'eux, de chez elle, de leur amour maintenant effacé.

En sursaut, elle se réveille, secouée par Ginny qui la prévient qu'elle devrait mettre sa robe sorcier avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Elle voit le regard compatissant de sa meilleure amie qui, elle aussi, a perdu un membre de sa famille.

Autour d'elle, elle ne voit plus que ça, plus que des gens qui ont perdu des amis, des membres de leur famille, des proche tout simplement. Et ça laisse des fêlures, ça laisse des marques qui ne s'en iront jamais, parce qu'elles ont là, au fond de vous, dans votre coeur, là où on met un temps fous à cicatriser et où il suffit d'un coup pour rouvrir ces blessures.

Hermione, fin prête à retrouver ses marques, sent le train ralentir. Elle regarde au-dehors, le grand château, illuminé par la lueur de la lune. Immédiatement, elle sent une chaleur l'envahir. Elle est chez elle.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle s'assied à la table des Gryffondors, attendant la Cérémonie de Répartitions.

Pas vraiment concentrée pour applaudir les jeunes garçons et jeunes filles envoyés dans sa maison, son regard dérive sur les autres élèves.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer Denis Crivey, sans son frère, Colin. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de voir l'énorme cicatrice sur le visage de Lavande Brown. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de voir Grégory Goyle sans son éternel acolyte, Vincent Crabbe. Parce que même si ce dernier a voulu les tuer, Hermione a un grand coeur et n'est pas si rancunière qu'on peut le penser, du moins, pas envers les morts.

Et les Malefoy. Elle ne sait plus quoi penser de cette famille. Lucius Malefoy est maintenant censé rester à perpétuité à Azkaban. Narcissa Malefoy a sauvé Harry lors de la bataille, même si c'était par amour pour Drago, il n'empêche que, sans elle, Harry n'aurait pas pu prétendre jusqu'au moment voulu qu'il était mort. Et Drago Malefoy … Son attitude était agaçante au plus haut point, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, mais "La Guerre est terminée, je suis curieuse de voir comment ont évolué les mentalités. Y'aura-t-il encore des disparités entre nous ? Serons-nous enfin unis ? Il y a des gens en ces lieux qui se sont battus ici même, qui sont mort pour un avenir meilleur. J'aimerai que ce ne soit pas en vain qu'ils se sont battus au risque de perdre leur vie, pour vous."

C'est sur ces mots poignants que Minerva McGonagall congédia les élèves dans leur chambre.

Alors qu'ils passaient tous par le Grand Hall, un courant d'air ébouriffa les cheveux des élèves et la nouvelle directrice su que c'était le vent du changement qui pénétrait dans l'enceinte du château, demain serait un nouveau jour, une nouvelle ère.

Fin du chapitre.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a un minimum plu :).


	3. Chapitre 2

Dans les couloirs menant à la Grande Salle, Hermione marchait d'un pas rapide et soutenu, la tête haute, regardant droit devant elle. Quand on la voyait, la première idée qui venait à l'esprit est que c'était surement une jeune femme déterminée.

En effet, Hermione Granger était déterminée : déterminée à être la meilleure dans tout, déterminée à avoir tout le temps raison, déterminée à montrer l'étendue de son savoir. Et elle pouvait se le permettre, car elle était évidemment très intelligente. Mais cette attitude lui attirait plus de moqueries que de sympathie. L'une des insultes à laquelle elle faisait le plus souvent face était le célèbre "Miss-je-sais-tout". Aussi bien par ses condisciples de Gryffondor que par ses camarades d'autres maisons, surtout celle de Serpentard.

S'asseyant à la table de sa maison, Hermione salue Harry, Ron et Ginny. En attendant que Dean Thomas leur distribue leur emploi du temps, ils discutent gaiement, prévoyant une visite chez Hagrid, le garde-chasse.

" - La poisse … On a trois cours en commun avec les serpents …

- Ronald ! Tu as entendu le professeur McGonagall, on doit faire preuve de solidarité, même avec les Serpentard. Nous verrons bien comment ils se comportent avec nous, mais j'aimerai que nous nous tenions le mieux possible vis-à-vis d'eux.

- Mais Hermione ! Ils ne le méritent pas, tu as bien vu comment ils ont retourné leur veste en voyant que Tu-Sais-Qui était définitivement détruit !

- Appelle-le Voldemort, Ron. Il ne reviendra pas tu sais …

- Oh ça va Ginny, tu sais bien que les habitudes ne s'en vont pas d'un claquement de doigt. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne ferais aucun effort, faites ce que vous voulez, mais ils n'auront jamais mon respect, c'est leur semblables qui nous ont enlevé Fred, Lupin, Tonks …

- Ron, tu sais que je suis tout à fait d'accord, je ne te demande pas de leur sauter au cou, juste de te montrer courtois …

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils le feront de leur côté, hein ? Ils agiront exactement de la même façon que les années précédentes, c'est moi qui te le dis.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en regardant les visages des Serpentards, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie d'essayer, même si je les méprise.

- À la moindre insulte de leur part, faudra plus compter sur moi.

- T'inquiète pas."

Hermione sourit à Ron et exerça une pression sur son bras pour lui montrer son soutien.

D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les serres, en cours de Botanique, qu'ils partageaient avec les Poufsouffles.

Le cours se passa sans encombres, ils étudièrent la Valériane. Evidemment, Hermione fut admirée des Poufsouffles par son savoir qui semblait intarissable.

Alors que le trio et Ginny se dirigeaient vers leur cours de Métamorphose, ils croisèrent Drago Malefoy, Grégory Goyle, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Après vérification, ils partageaient ce cours. Les 8 élèves marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre sur leur nouveau professeur. Adossé contre le mur, Ron dévisageait ceux qui étaient, encore pour lui, ses adversaires.

" - Un problème Weasley ?"

Grace au regard insistant d'Hermione, Ron ne dit rien et préféra parler Quidditch avec sa soeur et Harry, non sans broncher.

Des ricanements se firent entendre et un "Pitoyable" sortit de la bouche de Zabini.

Hermione lança un regard noir au jeune homme et Goyle dit bêtement :

" - Regarde, t'as énervé l'intello !

- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit que dévisager les gens était malpoli, Granger ?"

Au diable les bonnes résolutions, Hermione laissa son impulsivité avoir raison d'elle :

" - Au moins, mes parents sont des gens biens, contrairement aux tiens Malefoy. On ne peut pas dire que servir Voldemort ait été ce qui était de mieux pour eux, ni - elle jeta un regard dédaigneux, le regardant de haut en bas - pour toi d'ailleurs"

Rouge de fureur, Drago Malefoy se dirigea fermement vers Hermione, son regard d'acier la transperçant. Elle sut qu'elle était allée trop loin, mais tant pis, il l'avait cherché, il l'avait trouvé.

" - Espèce de petite Sang-de ...

- Bourbe ? Change de disque Malefoy, tes insultes, je les connais par coeur.

- Pas étonnant de la part d'une Miss-je-sais-tout"

Ce Malefoy avait le don de la rendre folle, il se prenait pour qui ? À se pavaner comme si il était l'homme parfait, à l'insulter comme si elle était une moins que rien, mais c'était ça entre eux, elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi elle aimait autant leurs joutes verbales, malgré le fait qu'elles la blessent. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Cependant, ça n'avait pas échappé à l'oeil de Zabini et un sourire un coin se dessina sur son visage.

Fin de chapitre.

Merci à labelge pour ta review :).


	4. Chapitre 3

Blaise Zabini n'avait jamais été un grand fan de "Lord Voldemort". Ce dernier avait su se construire un cercle de "sous-fifres" grâce à la peur qu'il inspirait. Ainsi, il avait pu compter sur ses fidèles, qui n'étaient autre que Lucius Malefoy, les Lestrange, les Parkinson et ses parents, entre autres. Blaise ne leur en voulait pas d'avoir agit de cette façon, il aurait certainement agit de cette façon : les fidèles de Voldemort n'étaient pas tous de Serpentard pour rien, étant réputés pour leur couardise. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient enfin débarrassés de ce mégalomane et Blaie et ses amis pouvaient se permettre de rêver. Cela peut être étonnant mais le fils Zabini n'avait pas soif de pouvoir, ni d'argent. Et bizarrement, c'est de gens ayant les mêmes rêves que lui dont il s'était entouré. Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Drago Malefoy et lui-même, malgré les apparences, voulaient tous ce qui leur manquait cruellement et ce dont, même les plus démunis pouvaient posséder : la liberté.

Mais ayant été élevé d'une certaine façon, ils avaient du mal à se défaire des habitudes qu'on leur avait transmises. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Une fois de plus, son meilleur ami, Drago, se détestait d'avoir agit comme un abruti : il avait insulté Hermione Granger de Sang-de-Bourbe, encore une fois. Pas qu'il considère la jeune Gryffondor, mais il se sentait encore sous l'emprise de ses parents, qui l'avaient éduqué de cette façon, parce que c'était comme cela que les Sang-Purs devaient être élevés, et ça mettait le jeune hériter hors-de-lui. Se comporter autrement n'était pas dans sa nature, et il était difficile de changer en un été. Pourtant il voulait essayer, sincèrement, et Blaise s'en rendait compte. Ayant été relativement laissé tranquille par ses parents, il n'avait pas ce comportement agressif qu'avaient ses camarades. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était les aider.

"- Drago, arrête de te torturer comme ça, ce n'est pas grave. Avec le temps, tu apprendras à te contrôler, tu ne peux pas changer du tout au tout en un été, c'est impossible, tu le sais très bien. Et dis-toi que Granger ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, étant donné que tu agis comme ça avec elle depuis bientôt 7 ans.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que peut ressentir Granger. Non, ce qui m'énerve, c'est qu'elle me met toujours à bout, elle sait où frapper, et elle s'en sert. Elle pense que je suis comme mon père.

- En même temps, est-ce que tu lui as prouvé le contraire ?

- J'ai rien à lui prouver Blaise, met-toi ça dans le crâne.

- Prouver à Granger que tu n'es plus le même, ce serait prouver à toute l'école que tu n'es plus le même, et donc …

- Je n'aurai plus à supporter les regards noirs des autres …

- Exactement ! Mais la question est, as-tu vraiment envie de leur montrer ?"

Quand Blaise plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, il y vit toute la souffrance qu'il pouvait ressentir mais qu'il était trop fier pour l'avouer à voix haute.

- T'inquiète mon pote. Je peux comprendre que ce ne soit pas facile, mais te laisse pas abattre, un jour, tu seras libéré de tout ça."

Il exerça une pression sur l'épaule de Drago en signe de soutien et ils sortirent de leur salle commune pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. À l'entente du mot "libéré", Drago reprit espoir et se sentit, l'espace d'un instant, plus léger.

Mais celui qui croyait le plus en Drago, c'était Blaise. C'était lui qui le relevait quand il ne se sentait plus à la hauteur, quand il était fatigué d'essayer. Cette lutte contre lui-même était épuisante pour le jeune Malefoy, mais Blaise sentait qu'un de ces jours, il y aurait un déclic chez son meilleur ami, et à partir de ce moment, tout serait moins difficile.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, son regard glissa sur la table des Gryffondors et il repéra Potter et ses amis. Ils rigolaient aux pitreries de Weasley. Même marqués par la douleur de perdre de proches, des horreurs qu'ils ont vu se dérouler sous leurs yeux, ils étaient toujours enclin à trouver la sérénité. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal d'avancer, en ayant les mêmes difficultés qu'eux, si ce n'est plus, étant donné qu'ils avaient joué un rôle majeur durant la bataille finale. Il le reconnaissait, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer de trouver la même quiétude pour ses amis, plus particulièrement Drago, et lui-même. Il savait que les Gryffondors n'étaient pas comme il aimait le dire : prétentieux, faussement courageux … Et il allait même jusqu'à reconnaitre qu'ils étaient surement sympas, mais sa fierté de Serpentard l'empêchait de faire un pas vers eux. Il avouait que Potter n'y pouvait rien si une prophétie lui avait pesé sur les épaules dés son plus jeune âge. Les Weasley n'étaient pas des traitres à leur sang, ils étaient d'une incroyable bonté et d'une générosité sans limite, surtout de la part de Molly Weasley. Et Granger … Elle n'était pas une insupportable "Miss-Je-Sais-Tout", elle était seulement avide de connaissances, curieuse, pleine de savoir, aimant le partager, ayant un grand coeur avec ses amis et avec les inconnus, et par-dessus tout, l'intelligence lui procurait une qualité appréciée du Prince des Serpents : la répartie.

Pendant une petite minute, Blaise Zabini se surprit à penser que ce ne serait pas mal de partager leur quotidien juste une journée. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait penser, il secoua la tête.

" - Zabini, magne-toi, t'as l'air d'un idiot planté comme ça devant la porte."

C'était décidé, il irait leur parler. Il en avait assez de les envier, il voulait lui aussi rire des pitreries de Weasley. Ce ne serait pas facile de les apprivoiser, mais il avait déjà établi une stratégie pour se les mettre un à un dans la poche. Bien sûr, cela prendrait quelques temps, mais Blaise possédait une qualité rare : la patience. Et il était certain que Drago, bien qu'il serait réticent au départ, serait finalement content d'un possible rapprochement inter-maison.

À une telle pensée, il se mit à sourire en direction de ses proies, et une jeune fille aux cheveux roux s'en rendit compte.

" - C'est moi ou Zabini vient de me sourire ?"

Hermione se pencha entre Ron et Harry, et ces derniers se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. En effet, ils purent apercevoir le sourire discret du jeune homme.

"- Bizarre …

- C'est tout sauf bizarre Hemione, ils sont surement en train de préparer un mauvais coup;

- Stupide Serpentard, ils vont voir de quel bois se chauffent les Gryffondors."

Et ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

Bonjour !

C'est après une petite semaine que je vous poste ce chapitre. Je suis désolée que vous ayez du attendre autant de temps, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette fiction soit appréciée, et je me suis un peu laissée aller.

Mais sachez qu'à chaque fois que j'ai reçu un mail, me disant qu'un m'avait ajouté à ses favoris, et/ou qu'il suivait mon histoire, ça m'a énormément fait plaisir.

Aussi, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver de l'inspiration. Je suis désolée pour les petits chapitres que j'écris, mais sachez qu'ils seront au fur et à mesure plus long :). C'est juste le commencement et c'est toujours "ennuyeux" quand on met l'histoire en place, le contexte et tout …

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

À plus tard :)


End file.
